Masquerade
by Despa
Summary: Everyone hides behind a mask. In the end, they all love that mask and not the broken soul behind it.
1. Facades

" _Behind every mask is a face,_

 _And behind every face_

 _There is a story."_

 _Facades_

"Ugly"

"Bitch."

"Whore"

"Pink-haired _freak._ "

The malicious words echoed in Sakura's head, hounding her relentlessly as she knelt on the carpeted floor. Tears were sliding out of her emerald eyes, slipping down her face and drip-drip-dripping onto the ground. Despite the dark and musty bedroom, moonlight streamed through an open window, bathing the girl's cherry pink hair with light. Silent sobs racked her body.

 _No._ She thought, trying to steel her nerves. _They're wrong._ But even as she repeated the words in her head, Sakura's traitorous fingers latched onto the knife.

Sasuke woke with a start, his pillow stained with the sweat that slid off his forehead. His clammy hands were clenched tightly in the linen sheets. The _thump-thump-thump_ of his heart grew louder as it reached a gallop. The raven-haired boy glanced out of his open window. Little dots of hope speckled the sky, each giving it's own tiny light. A star for every wish, for every promise, and for every desire. Sasuke settled back down, his pale body sinking back into the mattress as the cool midnight breeze caressed his neck and hair. _Calm down,_ he scolded himself. _It was just a dream._ But even as those ebony eyes closed, he could still see the pink-haired girl kneeling as the moonlight glinted off of her knife.

Sakura's sleeves of her pale green pullover slid down her wrists, hiding the symphony of regret and pain that lay in each cut. She stood in front of the mirror, ready to build up the crumbling pieces of her facade. Her porcelain skin was almost flawless – save for the area under her eyes which were ringed with purple, indicating her one of many sleepless nights. _No body can know,_ she thought as she covered it up with makeup. When Sakura was satisfied that no one would know, that no one would even think of knowing, she clambered down the pretty white steps of her old cookie-cutter house and roamed into the kitchen.

"Sakura! What was taking so long? You're almost late for school! You don't want to be late for the first day, do you?" Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, said worriedly.

"Mom, it's fine. Hinata and Tenten will be there. It's not like I'm transferring to a new school," Sakura replied, forcing herself to roll her eyes and smile.

"Well-" Her mother tensed, "I- I just want to look after my baby girl. Especially since your dad-" Sakura cut her off. " _Don't,_ " she snarled with lethal calm, " _speak about him._ " she continued, her jaw clenching. _Don't, don't don't,_ her mind chanted. _Don't remember. Don't snap._ But even as the words resonated in her head, the memory resurfaced

It had been 11 years since Sakura and her mother received the letter. Her father was called to the battlefront on a short notice. He, being the novice and notoriously proud soldier he was, agreed, and left them. Sakura was barely 9 at the time, but she still remembered the warmth of his hand as she held onto it for as long as possible. Then the letter arrived. After months and months of not hearing from him, a letter was waiting at the front door. She recalled the look on her mothers face, how it changed from horror to sadness in an instant, blood draining from her face and tears welling in her eyes. The letter read;

 _Dear Mrs. And Miss Haruno,_

 _With great sorrow and grief I write this letter. Your father led us to victory. But at a great cost. Despite our warnings, he and his legion led the enemy towards a hidden minefield, and ultimately destroyed them. While most of his army perished, by a miracle, he survived._

Young Sakura's eyes widened, and a shimmer of hope shone in them.

 _Unfortunately, his ears and voice box was damaged, leaving him deaf and dumb. Never the less, I suggest you visit him. He currently resides in Konoha Hospital._

 _Best of Wishes,_

 _Makira Yamnaka_

 _General of the_

 _Allied Mother's Force_

Little Sakura looked up at her mother's face, and it was beyond her comprehension of why Mommy seemed as if she was disgusted.

"Mommy? We can see Daddy now! We can see Daddy! Let's go!" Sakura squealed.

But the words were deaf to her mother's ears. She kept muttering things that sounded like "disgrace" and "deaf and dumb" Mebuki Haruno felt a tug on her arm. Looking down, she snapped,

" _What?"_

"I w-w-want to go see Daddy," Little Sakura whispered, afraid of risking her mother's wrath. To her surprise, her mother's eyes softened, but Sakura could still see the distaste lingering behind those viridescent eyes that reflected her own.

 _~At the hospital…~_

Mebuki furiously argued with her consort, conveying her revulsion at having a husband who couldn't hear or speak. Finally, Sakura's snapped, and Sakura didn't have to look twice to see the sorrow and misery fill her father's eyes. Mrs. Haruno grabbed Sakura by the arm and stormed out.

 _~A few days later a local newspaper reads:_

 _Man by the name of Kizashi Haruno committed suicide following the visit by…. (etc)_

Hands trembling, Sakura tried not to let the tears show, even as they pricked her eyes. Her mother was out, probably at a bad place, getting those bottles that reeked and stank up the place. She curled up in a ball and finally let the tears flow.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Sakura hadn't realized she was almost at school by the time she snapped out of it. Unaware of the raven-haired boy watching her, she headed towards the doors of the school.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto ran up to her, waving their hands like maniacs through the crowded hallway.

"Ne, Sakura, I heard there's a new student who transferred from Anbu High," Tenten panted excitedly, her olive toned face flushed with the efforts of running.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

"Anbu High? Isn't that an elite school?" Sakura inquired.

"Ne, ne, what is his name?" Naruto asked cautiously, pushing in front of Sakura, much to her annoyance. Despite her annoyance, Sakura couldn't quite grasp the unusual calculating gleam in his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tenten said, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"I-I hear he has b-black hair and b-b-black eyes," Hinata stuttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Naruto's powder blue eyes widen as if he knew something about this Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly, locking a questioning gaze on him.

"Ah, uh, I've never heard of h-h-him before! I have c-class to go to! Isn't that right Hinata? Come on, lets go!" Before Hinata could speak, they were off. Sakura had never seen him _babble_ like this. She narrowed her jade green eyes as she pondered what Naruto had said.

 _Maybe I'm not the only one who hides behind a mask._


	2. Secrets

" _Deep inside where nothings fine_

 _I've lost my mind"_

 _Secrets_

It's biology class. Sakura can't help but stare at the spot where the new student will sit. Her eyes travel to the window beside her and she wonders when she'll be free. She wishes to be the clouds, the birds, or just vanish. Vanish from this hell called life. After the first day, she and her classmates will receive a slip of paper regarding where they will be sitting. A girl named Ami glares at Sakura, and whispers to her friend, Ino. They giggle, and Orochimaru-sensei snaps at them, hissing with his snake-like tongue. Sakura tries to hide her small smirk but fails, earning a dark scowl from Ami.

 _~After class~_

"He's mine, bitch. You better stay away. Not like he'd notice you anyway," Ami growls, baring her pretty white teeth.

"No."

The word comes out almost too soft for anyone for anyone to hear, but Ami catches it, along with the silent steel underneath.

"What did you say, forehead girl?" A question, waiting for the answer to unleash the beast inside.

"No," Sakura breathed, louder this time, raising her chin.

The beast struck.

Pain.

Hot, blinding pain.

It's all Sakura can remember.

It pummels her face.

Her stomach.

Her bones.

The only color she sees is

Red.

Bright. So so bright against her fading world.

Voices are slurs.

Colors are leeched.

And secrets are kept

Deep down inside.

Where her world

 _is a beautiful lie._

A cruel, lovely hand grabs a fistful of her unsightly hair, proof of the secrets that leech through every empty smile, every forced laugh, and every broken friendship. Through her daze of endless agony, Sakura could see a blur of violet and brown.

"Ami! Cut it out!"

"Stop! Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Voices.

Sakura doesn't know where anymore. She doesn't know why. All she wants is to be

 _Free._

She can feel someone carrying her. Her empty green eyes are closed, a curtain drawn over the window of her long broken soul. Strong, sturdy arms are wrapped around her, an elegant hand cradling her head. Sakura savors the scent of smoke and mist and unnamable cologne that surrounds her. The rustle of fabric reverberates in her ear and she can feel the stranger's warm, uneven breath kiss her forehead. _Savor it. Savor it. Savor it._

 _If you don't, it slips away like all things tend to do._

A rush of voices, smooth, deep, high, and jagged rushed past, leaving Sakura with only a wisp to cling on to. She's floating in darkness, a place where it's forever quiet and she's forever alone. A place for liars and mask-makers like her. Sakura decides she likes it. A place where she won't have to hide won't have to run, because of the secrets she keeps and the things that hurt her. Maybe she'll stay here, where depression and anorexia can't touch her. Maybe she'll let go to the thread she's clinging so desperately to. After all, what is a thread worth? But a strong hand with many callouses and long, slender fingers reach out to her. It tugs, hauling her back, back to –

Sakura gasped, air filling her lungs as her hand flew to her chest. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the near unbearable brightness of the hospital room. A blurred figure is leaning over her. As her vision clears, she stares in wonder at the beautiful man before her.

His soft, feathery hair was blacker than any color she'd encountered. It fell over his forehead, not quite shading his eyes. The stranger's smooth porcelain skin was stretched over taut muscle that was apparent under his tight ink-black shirt. Beautiful, onyx eyes stared into hers. She marveled at its color, at how the ebony faded into navy-blue, and how the silent ice in those lovely eyes seemed to thaw when he gazed at her. She breathed deeply, and the scent of smoke, mist, and cologne filled her nostrils. From his raven-black hair and dark, dark eyes, she knew him to be Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke's voice was quiet but smooth as honey.

Sturdy yet elegant hands clasped over her own, guiding her hands back down to the bed. Sakura felt heat rising in her cheeks as she blushed, realizing she unconsciously reached out to him. Suddenly, it dawned on her that nothing but cool air encircling the cruel, sadistic display of cuts along her boney wrists. Quickly, Sakura shoved her hands and forearms underneath the blanket, out of view. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but to Sakura's relief, said nothing.

 _At Sakura's house._

The slightly worn house was empty; empty of booze and strange men, and empty of her mother. Sakura breathed a sigh, and sought out her room. She entered, and the sight of her room made her cringe. The bed was still unmade; her single pillow was tangled beneath a thin linen blanket – If you could call it a blanket. It was no more than a sheet most people would use to cover their beds. There were piles upon piles of junk and useless things from when Sakura was still a child and everything was all right. As she cleared it away, a large case fell with a clang at her feet. Kneeling down, she realized it wasn't any case. It was a violin case. Sakura's hands trembled as she carefully lifted the lid. She'd abandoned it a few years after her father's death. Daring to run a finger across the strings, she savored the texture and white, powdery dust (rosin) that powdered her fingers. Even though it was horribly out of tune, she lifted the instrument and began to play.


	3. Gone

" _Thinner, thinner, thinner._

 _I'll waste away until there's nothing left._

 _No one would care anyway"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _Gone_

Hinata is gone

So is Naruto

Tenten too

And that dark-haired angel that saved her.

She's alone.

The voices. They're coming back. There's no one to protect her in this hall of faceless judges.

"Ugly."

"Fat"

"Overweight"

It's starting again. The whispers, the points. The mirrors that seem to agree with them. The times when she'd look at herself and ask,

 _Why?_

* * *

Sakura heaved, vomit dribbling from the corner of her dry, cracked lips. _It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare._ She won't stop until she's empty again. Empty, empty, empty.

The ribs are showing, her stomach's caving, and her skin's no more than paper.

Good.

Her eyes are dead, the glow long gone from them. The bones jutting out from odd angles could be covered.

Fine.

 _Notfinenotfinenotfine_

Her fingers clutch the razor blade.

She begins her soundless music, playing her skin like strings upon a violin as she clutches the shiny metal bow.

One note.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Crimson dances in between each note. It's a symphony of agony. A symphony swaying between the borders of reality.

 _Moremoremore._

Tears intertwine with blood, forming a two-person pirouette. Dancing to the music of anguish.

 _MaskCoverupMaskCoverup_

 _Cover up until no one can recognize you_

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his jagged hair, wandering the hallways, half waiting, half _wanting_ for the girl to show up. He'd finally gotten Ami and Ino off his tail for the time-being. Undoubtedly, they were beautiful, but he could see the beasts prowling beneath their skin. Like two wolves circling him, they pursued him relentlessly, each trying they're own method of seduction. And –

There she was.

Utterly alone and vulnerable, with her too-sharp cheekbones sticking out and the remnants of dark circles under her emerald eyes. The girl's grey t-shirt and white cardigan did nothing to hide her collarbone, which jutted out at strange angles. Was this all she had? It was the middle of winter! He moved towards her, and her eyes flickered with something as she spotted him.

 _Ask her about her wrists_

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in greeting to the small girl.

"O-ohayo, Uchiha-san" Her voice was even and lovely like music, but he could hear the broken soul beneath it.

" Ah, you can call me Sasuke," He said, surprising himself with his own gentleness.

"O-okay," She replied, looking down to her worn sneakers.

"I-uh," He started

"Hm?" Those encapturing emerald eyes stared up at him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get past that locked door in her eyes.

"I- how are you?"

 _Coward._

A million different answers flashed in her eyes, quickly muffled by whatever self-control she had. The girl hesitated.

"I'm fine."

 _Liar._

 _You're not. NotfineNotfineNotfine. You're anything_ _but_ _fine._

Sakura stared up at the handsome angel before her.

"Before I go, may I ask your name?" A voice that could soothe a thousand cries.

When she didn't reply, he turned, and started walking to class. By this time, there were only a few people in the hallway, trickling to their morning period.

Before the dark-haired angel disappeared,

she blurted,

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

The boy gave a small smirk before vanishing into the small crowd.

Sasuke couldn't explain why he smirked. According to his "friends" he had never even smiled his whole life. Maybe when Itachi was alive, he might've….

No. Now wasn't the time to think about that. Sasuke shook his head, silky black locks tumbling over his eyes. He couldn't. He had to defy that small warm feeling in his heart. He had to abandon it. He couldn't let history repeat itself, not after Karin…

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

 **Ay guys, Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the rest, I wanted to kept you on a cliffhanger :)**

 **Thanks to those who read this :)**

 **'Till next time,**

 **~Mocha ❤︎**


	4. Karin's Interlude

" _Don't trust too much_

 _Don't love too much_

 _Don't hope too much_

 _Because that 'too much' can hurt_

 _So much"_

 _Karin's Interlude_

 _~Flashback~_

"Sasuke-kunnn!"

He instantly recognized the high-pitched voice and lilting tone. He didn't have to look twice to know it was Karin. She had swept in from behind, her arms hugging his chest. As he guided her back around, her sparkling crimson eyes shone as she gazed at him. Sasuke couldn't quite catch the foreboding glint behind her eyes. Ignoring it, he offered Karin a coffee. The hot liquid pooled in his core, warming Sasuke to the bone. He savored the hot cloud of air that escaped his mouth as he breathed out. Little flakes of snow tumbled gently around them, causing Karin to snuggle in his shoulder. Despite the frosty winter weather, Sasuke felt warm and….happy.

Little did he notice the strange men she texted, or the times when she'd avert her eyes.

After this, Karin didn't show up the next day. Sasuke didn't think of it. Karin would normally disappear a few days a week, not telling him where she went. Fine. He put his trust in her.

But it became

Two days.

Three days.

Four.

Five.

Six.

She wasn't responding to his texts, either. Sasuke began worry.

Until the text arrived.

Sitting in his isolated bedroom, Sasuke was debating whether or not to try and track her down, when his grey iphone buzzed, the sound of it amplified by the wooden coffee night table.

It wasn't Karin.

 _~The text~_

 _Yo…dude…I think you should know where she's been going these days. She's been out, clubbing, with other dudes, I don't think it's right…_

Following the text, was a picture.

Several pictures, actually.

Karin was clearly drunk, as her normally pale face was flushed with red. She was with a guy with white-blue hair and purple eyes. Her hands clutched his face, and she was very _very_ close. Too close. The photo was blurry, but Sasuke could still tell they were making out. He clutched his phone so tightly he thought it would snap. Forcing himself to stay clam, he swiped to the next picture.

Karin was grinning at the camera, a razor-sharp, mischievous grin. She was dressed in a revoltingly skimpy dress. If you could call it a dress. It was little more than bits of black cloth here and there to cover up more important parts. Next to her was a large, square-jawed man with flaming ginger hair and brown eyes. He too, was grinning, eye narrowed maliciously at the camera. His great hulk of an arm was slung over Karin's shoulder, and the pair both clutched drinks.

There was even a video, and despite the loud club music, he could still recognize Karin's voice

"He's nothing but a toy, Suigetsu," She assured the whitish-blue haired man.

"I'll throw him away soon enough."

Sasuke's red-hot anger transformed into something far more lethal as he heard the words. It froze him in an icy rage, with hatred so great he swore it came from the depths of hell.

He'd believed her. He'd been fooled all along. He had never noticed anything, never noticed the strange knowing look she'd give to strangers passing by. He had never noticed _a single damn thing._ He was _too_ attached; he loved her too much. And now he had to pay the price.

Sasuke ran home, shielding his eyes from the blinding white snow.

 _Runrunrun._

 _Run away and don't look back._

 _Run like the coward you are._

He shredded up every drawing he'd created of her, every memory. He stood in the middle of ripped up paper, eyes wide. Bending down, Sasuke clutched a piece. Laughing hoarsely, he realized it was a drawing of a heart, now terribly maimed right in half. Sasuke sank to the floor, curling his long legs to his chest.

Finally, he let the tears flow, and bent his head.

 _A fallen angel._

H R


End file.
